


one of a kind

by ayayatenka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airi is the name of his little sister, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suna Rintarou-centric, atsukita is lowkey dating, atsumu's heart eyes, autumn as suna rintarou's epitome of love for miya osamu, because it means love and affection, fox spirits, just a pinch of mythology au, osamu being a whole human heater, osamu is SO dense, seasons and suna rintarou, suna is an idiot and so is osamu, suna's thoughts are scattered in the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayayatenka/pseuds/ayayatenka
Summary: Suna Rintarou is not good at blending in with the crowds,maybethat’s why he’s always found by Miya Osamu. Suna Rintarou isn’t very fond of the cold— the winter season in general, thatmight bewhy Miya Osamu’s always around, to give him warmth. Suna Rintarou at first, cursed moving out of Tokyo. Though,maybehaving Miya Osamu as his seatmate makes him think that moving out isn’t that bad at all.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 17
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	one of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> it's SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange!!! and this one's for you, [Mai](https://twitter.com/maiomelon) :))
> 
> Just a disclaimer, Japanese Mythology AU is NOT my forte- that's why there are only parts of it in the fic and it's not the main plot; it's my first time writing this kind of fic, though I hope I wrote the concept in justice _cries_ and I hope you'll still like and enjoy reading this like how I was satisfied with writing it 'till the end :))
> 
> happy valentines~

  
  


* * *

『 january 』

_winter_

* * *

  
  


It is something odd and unusual for the students of Inarizaki High to see some transferee, in winter, in the middle of the academic year; wearing the same uniform and walking on the same grounds and campus they walk into. It is indeed once in a blue moon (not actually, because this is the first time), for them to see a tall (the girls staring are guessing that he's more than six feet tall) guy, hair that is parted in the middle and is pointy on the side that is a bit eccentric, and eyes so sharp (which the boys think he's wearing an eyeliner), they might cut.

Well, if only Suna Rintarou (the transferee)'s parents aren't impulsive enough to bite back to an offer of a nice house in the fields of Hyogo, and a good opportunity for his father to transfer work in his office in Tokyo to an extension company in Hyogo. If only it was just his father who moved out and let him finish his second year of high school in Tokyo. 

Even if Suna Rintarou thought again and again at how he should've been more persistent for his parents to not move to Hyogo in a speed of light (right after celebrating the new year), it's no help, it’s a lost cause. As if these stares from different people and strangers that might be his kouhais and senpais would be gone. He hates winter, hated how it's annoyingly cold, hated how the deep red scarf he's wearing is not doing anything to warm him, hated the stares, the strangers; he curses the season deep in his breath and shivers because the wind might've answered him back,

his karma, maybe. 

A little bit more walking and he arrives at the faculty, with Yua-sensei, the teacher who helped him and managed his transferee papers in Inarizaki High, waiting for him. 

"It's impressive how you memorized your way to our school already." She says first with a warm smile. He noticed Yua-sensei doesn’t have any Kansai dialect in her tongue, Suna smiles back; only a little— and to strangers, it looks a little bit forced too. Yua-sensei didn't mind and she just spoke again, "since I'm the homeroom teacher of your class, I might as well lead you to our classroom." 

"That would be great, Yua-sensei." Suna replies, a bit thankful he won't get lost in the hallways finding his classroom. He follows his teacher after a few minutes of staying there, a handful of paperwork of students with names he’s unfamiliar with on top of his hands. Yua-sensei leads him to class 2-1; he thinks how it would be unnecessary for him to mix and fit in in the said class as he missed half of the year, that is, because, he was in Tokyo. Not that he's very sentimental about his high school memories but he would need to adjust a lot— memorizing classmate's names, adjusting and catching up with their lessons, getting along with others— _what a pain in the ass_ ; leading him to think how it would be better not to do this and is just attending his mathematics subject, his first subject in the morning in Tokyo. 

Before the thoughts of if only's and Tokyo former school would loom over him once again, he hears Yua-sensei introduce his name to his new classmates, to his new classroom and to his new school, "I hope you'll get along with Suna, help him catch up with our lessons, okay?" 

"Oh, and by the way, I almost forgot... Miya," a certain gray-haired guy straightens his sitting posture up, Suna saw how he was uninterested with the introductions happening right now, "Suna will be your seatmate. Suna, you go to the seat next to the windows." the Miya seems to be surprised by what Yua-sensei said, _not paying much attention, huh?_ Suna thought. 

He was taken by surprise when the Miya looked at him, it was emotionless at first, but he notices a bit of a glare, "but.. the view from the windows is not that good anyway, sensei." to which Yua-sensei replied "I am certain it is, Osamu-kun," _so Osamu's the name?_ "I can see you staring at the fields through that window every class." and the class laughs. Miya Osamu furrows his eyebrows, "but..!" 

"No buts, Osamu-kun! Let Suna sit there, he must be tired from all this standing. Suna, go to your seat." and Suna followed her. The laughs died down with Yua-sensei’s modulated voice echoing in the whole room, discussing their Japanese literature for today and Suna was finally able to sit, stretching his limbs and feet where it's not noticed, he sighs and looks at his right side only to catch his seatmate staring at him. 

There was only a silent treatment and Miya Osamu looks straight back to the class, he knows he's not definitely listening. Suna shrugs at that, _a quiet seatmate? Not bad_. He looks at his left where the window lies to see what Miya Osamu might be looking at every class like what Yua-sensei said but, 

it's just snow, 

a _whole lot_ of snow. 

Suna shivers.

  


* * *

  


His _first day_ of school has finally come to an end.

Suna Rintarou hates to admit, but he wants to go home and sleep in his room, in Hyogo. He remembers the remaining errands he has for today: _go home, eat dinner— oh, I could just skip this and get sleep, sleep and... hmm, what else?_ he seems to forget something and it’s in the tip of his tongue, _ah, fuck it. I’ll just do it tomo-_

“Suna, right?” 

For the first time today, he hears his seatmate’s voice, _woah_ , and talking to him. Suna was surprised for the second time. “Yeah, Miya Osamu, right?” 

“Yes.” Miya Osamu replies, there was dead air for a bit but Suna didn’t totally mind as he busies himself with putting his textbooks in his bag. As he buries his biology textbook deep in his backpack he notices something, it’s his white t-shirt, shorts and a pair of rubber shoes. _Ah!_

_“I’m going to try-out for volleyball today!”_

“Yeah, right. That’s why ‘m here.” Osamu replies. Suna gets confused at first, _you can read minds?_ was a question plastered in his face. But then he feels (a bit) flustered when he realized he voiced out his thoughts. _God, this is so awkward_. He kept his composure just the same and looked at his seatmate, looking at him with lazy eyes, _sleepy maybe?_ “Yua-sensei said t’ me I should lead ya t’ the gym ‘cuz yer gonna try-out.” He feels Osamu-kun won’t laugh at what happened so he let it slide down. “And sensei said t’ show ya around before ya go home, but maybe we couldda skip that one.” Osamu shrugs. Suna never knew this seatmate of his would be _this_ talkative, well not really, because he’s just stating the instructions given to him. 

Suna Rintarou clears his throat, “ah, really? And no, we won’t skip the show me around, it‘s nice having a tour guide.” Suna smirks, his last statement is a lie, he can’t wait to go home and he just did that to see how his seatmate would react. He laughs to himself when Osamu gives him a little glare and sighs, “guess I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“Yeah, it’s inevitable.” Suna says and zips his backpack, he hears Osamu whisper to himself, _“I shouldn’t’ve said it..”_ and he sighs once more. Suna goes to him closer and replies, “well should you show me to the gym now, let’s go?”

Suna didn’t mean to be this close and he shrugs the sight of Osamu’s eyes which seems to be.. dilating? _What a nice shade of gray_ , he keeps in mind. Osamu blinks twice and says, stuttering, “y-yeah, I’ll show ya around.” 

Long before they’re out of the room Suna speaks, “oh.. uh, Miya-kun?” 

“Just Osamu-kun’s fine. You might confuse us later on.” _Us? What does that even mean?_ “Oh, alright. Osamu-kun,” Osamu answers with a hum and he gets out of the classroom. “What is it, Suna-kun?” Walking side by side Suna says, “don’t... don’t tell anybody of what happened earlier, it’s- it’s a bit embarrassing for me.” 

“What happened earlier?” 

“...what?” 

“What happened earlier that made ya a bit embarrassed?” 

“Are you that easy to forget, Osamu-kun?” 

“I don’t know- but really, what happened earlier?” 

Suna sighs, “you know what? It’s good that you forgot it already.” 

“Alright, I’ll keep it to myself then. Have no one to tell it to anyway.” Osamu shrugged. 

Suna looks at his seatmate walking beside him, he seems uninterested but he just knows, that this guy right now is interested and is messing up with him, _is this how he keeps himself awake?_ “Oh, so you know now?” And Osamu-kun shrugs, looking straight at the hallway as he replies, “no, I don’t know. But whatever ya said, I’ll keep it ‘cause yer embarrassed.” 

“Guess we have a deal.” 

“Yeah, and I’ll lead ya t’ the gym.” he says and he fastens up his walking pace, “though I’ma bit fast so ya might get lost if ya won’t keep up with me.” Osamu-kun smirked— just a bit for Suna to notice. He was taken by surprise for the third time for today when he saw that, and a talkative Osamu-kun in general, _what had happened since then?_ Suna keeps up, he is now sure that this Miya Osamu is playing with him, “I don’t refuse a challenge, Osamu-kun.” 

“Oh and by the way, why are you so friendly to me now than earlier?” he had asked out of curiosity. They’re both walking side by side, “well..” Suna finds Osamu a little funny at how he puts his hand on his chin, kind of imitating the thinker statue pose, “was sleepy that time and I just don’t have anythin’ ta talk about?” he answered. “But yer interestin’, I have t’ say.” 

“Huh,” Suna smiled a little- have a teasing attempt to make, looking at Osamu instead of the hallway they’re walking at, “my seatmate’s finding me interesting,” Suna averted his look at the person beside him and still keeping that fast walking pace, “interesting.” 

And that’s how their little game started, Osamu starts to slow down when he shows Suna the chemistry lab and speeds up when there’s no really interesting to see, _hittin’ two birds in one stone, ain’t it?_ was what Osamu said. The lie Suna stated became the truth eventually. Osamu has _indeed_ shown Suna the whole campus, and because of what they did, they reached the gym after half an hour of slowing down and speeding up. 

The try-out for Suna isn’t that tiring like what he thought. And he finally knew of what _us_ Osamu was talking about. He has a twin, which name is Miya Asumu, from a different class; one with yellow-colored hair, cheerful and more jolly than Osamu. He’s loud too. The twins might be the yin yang symbol, and Suna finds him easier to annoy. 

He knew the other second years, Kosaku, Ginjima and the others that he seems to see from his class too. And the third years, blocker Oomimi-san, which looked uninterested in him but when he heard he’s a middle blocker Suna didn’t just see his eyes sparkle. Akagi-san is just as nice but there’s a chaotic vibe Suna’s sensing at him. Their ace is Aran-senpai that he finds so approachable and their captain, Kita-san who might be Aran-senpai’s opposite. _He’s intimidating_ , he thought, but at the same time you would feel his words are sincere nevertheless. And then he noticed Atsumu-kun going to him most of the time, _close kouhai-senpai relationship, maybe?_

His trying-out ends with earning the school volleyball club’s uniform— it’s black and white, the number ten printed in his varsity jersey, _this is nice_. He knew Osamu was eleven when he said, “why do ya have one higher number than mine?” and was answered with a mischievous smirk, “because I’m smarter than you” that was replied with “that ain’t even makin’ any sense t’ me.” Suna laughs at that. 

He arrives at his home, going to his room with speed God knows what and directly lying down in his soft bed, a bit tired and sleepy at what happened for today, he felt restless and he sighs, _this town is a bit nice_. He feels the sleepiness creep in, _this bed is nice_ and in the back of his mind, there’s a thought of _transferring schools might not be that bad_ in his mind. He closes his eyes and lets the drowsiness envelop him.

  
  


* * *

『 february 』

_winter_

* * *

  
  
This Hyogo town doesn’t fail to take Suna Rintarou by surprise. 

Half a month had passed, _time sure flies by so fast_ , Suna sighed— since he transferred, winter’s finally over and it‘s only just the chilly days; in just a month the flowers would bloom and _boom_ , spring. He’s gotten used to some things, get used to the town’s Kansai dialect (but he still can’t adapt it, not that he needs to anyway) and being able to understand them more. Catching up with their lessons wasn’t that hard, he was able to ace some of the exams. Suna‘s able to adjust and was surprised at how he was able to memorize almost all of his classmate’s names in just two weeks. 

Well, that is because of his seatmate. 

Miya Osamu knew he was into gossips, maybe that’s a reason why he remembered most of his classmate’s names was because Osamu told him their secrets that are no secrets anymore. He knew the blonde girl was Aki-chan and she had a boyfriend from the other class because Osamu told him he saw them making out in some kind of event he can’t remember. He was told by Osamu that the guy with spiky hair, Kou-kun, bullied Kira-chan because he likes her and he wants her to be noticed. Ayumi was the girl with braids and big-ass glasses that from time to time gives Osamu her lunches (Suna thinks she has a crush) that Osamu doesn’t really eat. 

Yet she keeps making them and giving them. 

Suna once tried to look at the bento boxes she’d given Osamu in their lunch with the other second years, Ginjima, Kosaku and Atsumu; it was nice and organized than what he had expected, he noticed one part of the bento box has lots of chocolates and sweets. _It’s nice_ , he had said that time, Osamu hummed and he replied _she keeps improvin’ every time_ and he asked _then why do you not eat it?_ to which Osamu replied with _if I ate it, that would just mean that I like her too_ , and a _yer such an ass, if ya won’t, I will!_ from Atsumu, snatching the bento box once again, _this is too good!_ he managed to word as he gobbled up the food. 

Suna had noticed he and Osamu become closer within the two weeks as well. In class, they study or most of the time gossip about the things they knew or just literally talk about anything that may come to mind. He noticed Osamu liked to go close to the point where their arms are touching, from when their desks are closely next to each other when they had to share a book (this happened twice— when Suna left one of his textbooks at home), to the gym when they were taking a water break. Suna was surprised at first, _warm_ was always the word in his mind to fully describe the feeling, then got accustomed to it as the weeks pass by. 

Because Osamu is warm. And Suna Rintarou _loves_ warmth. 

So he shrugs off the awkwardness and lets his seatmate turned human heater close to him, always. Just to get that warmth. 

And they get to go home together the first time, Atsumu-kun still in school, "prob’ly waitin’ for Kita-san ‘cause he finally scored a date", Osamu told him. Suna then made a surprised face, finding himself laughing at the news and said, "woah, who would’ve thought?" he laughed again. Osamu looked at him, a hint of _something_ that Suna can’t decipher, then replied with "took him long enough". 

“I actually thought,” Suna started, “thought what?” was what Osamu answered, “that they’ve already got something before,” he shrugged- walking side by side with Osamu, “though I’m not really sure.” he said. The snow had started to melt and they see the sun setting right there, _you actually look nice_ , Suna thought when he saw the sun painting Osamu’s face, _you’re glowing_. 

“Well,” Osamu replies after a while, “‘Tsumu developed a crush on Kita-san since day one.” there was a hum of agreement from Suna, “I also did, but it melted away when the trainin’ started.” and they laughed, “but really, when ‘Tsumu first saw him, I swear I did _saw_ heart eyes.” Osamu said, emphasizing ‘saw’ and looked at him with big eyes, putting his heart-shaped hands in his left eye, trying to show Suna what he saw, “like _this_ big.” 

Suna smiled and laughed. That was just too funny for him to see, “if I did saw that on-hand, I would annoy Atsumu for days.” too much laughter caused his eyes to close so tight, he failed to see Osamu looking at him with soft eyes— fondly. After a few breathy laughs, “you know,” he says after finally being able to break free from the laugh, “I kinda saw that before too.” 

There was a glint of the sun’s light in Osamu’s eyes, “where? Some of yer friend in Tokyo?” 

Suna smiled, “no, no.” _Don’t you really know?_ “I saw it here.” 

“Huh?” 

“You.” 

“Me?” Osamu was seen with confusion on his face, “what?” 

“Yes, I swear I _always_ see you with heart eyes every time you see food.” 

Osamu looks at him emotionless, he sighed, “food is food! I love food, it deserves to be given with heart eyes.” Suna just chuckled at him, “and no, you don’t always see me like that.” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Nah, ya don’t.” 

“I do.” 

“Ya don’t.” 

“Yes, I do. I always do.” Suna says for the third time, he really does, he always see Osamu with heart eyes when his eyes were met with food, be it the snacks from the konbini they once had gone through, to that black bento box full of food he and his mom made at five o’clock in the morning everytime in their lunch. “And why d’ya always know I look like that, with that _ridiculous_ heart eyes?” Osamu had asked. 

_“Because you’re always so close.”_

Silence. 

_Fuck._

_What a wrong timing. Why did I even think of that? And why do I, even, think of that?_ Suna asks himself, “oh..” Osamu managed to say, then it was whole silence again; they stopped walking too. _So awkward_... Suna screams to himself “no... I, uh-” Suna trailed off, _what am I even going to say?_ “I voiced my thoughts out once again,” Suna smiled awkwardly and Osamu looked at him. “Forget that.. just pretend you didn’t hear it.. or something.” he scratched his nape. 

Silence didn’t seem to leave them so Osamu broke it; there was a cough at first, “t’ tell ya,” he spoke and he’s met with Suna’s eyes, “I mostly hear ya say ‘it’s cold,’ like all the time,” Suna screams to himself for the nth time, _I swear Suna Rintarou, keep your thoughts only in your mind, please_ , he reminds himself. “So I was always by yer side.” Osamu explained, “d’ya not like it?” 

“No.” Suna said so fast, with no hint of hesitation and regret in his voice, “I like it, so thanks.” 

Osamu smiled at him, a genuine one. “Then good.” they found their feet walking again, side by side. “By the way, who’s going to go home first,” Suna looked at the gray-haired guy, “do I get you home first or,” Osamu didn’t let Suna finish his question and replied with “I’ll walk ya home first.” 

That was fast, “alright.” 

There was a long straight walk from school then they turn at a street with a noticeable cherry blossom tree that’s about to bloom, then a bit more walk and finally, “this,” it was a simple house, “is our house, the house where my mom and dad fell in love when they saw it for the first time.” Osamu chuckled at that; the house is not that big but not so small either— perfect for their family, “there were fields at the back so that’s another reason why we moved.” 

“Oh, that’s lovely.” Osamu replied, “is it refreshin’ bein’ here then?” 

“I didn’t like it at first, but it’s not that bad like I thought.” Suna smiled, “do you maybe want to go inside.. or..?” Suna was unsure what to say next, he does want Osamu to invite him inside but he feels like this isn’t the best time for him to meet his _oh-so-questioning_ parents, he needs to warn Osamu first about everything before letting him and his parents meet. 

That’s why he’s glad when Osamu said, “nah, I just wanna walk ya home, thanks for keepin’ me company, Suna.” a little smile. 

“We’re dropping the honorifics now, Osamu-kun?” 

Osamu chuckled again, “ya didn’t really have t’ call me Osamu-kun in the first place anyway. Osamu’s just fine.” 

“Well I’m trying to impress my seatmate, that’s why.” 

“I’m impressed,” Osamu smiled, “anyway, gotta go, bye.” Osamu waved. 

“Thanks for getting me home, Osamu.” Suna waved too “see you tomorrow.” Osamu nodded, “see ya tomorrow.” and he turned his back, walking away. Your house is on the other way? Suna realized, _then why didn’t we just parted in the middle?_ these questions made his mind busy that he didn't notice when his little sister, Airi, hugged him from the back, “and who’s that guy, nii-chan?” 

Startled, Suna replies, “for the love of God, Airi, stop suddenly hugging me like that.” he smiled and patted his little sister’s head, “he’s a friend of mine at school.” 

“Mind telling me about that _friend _of yours? I won’t say to mom and dad, promise!”__

_There was evident malice at that_ , “I doubt.” 

  
(he tells her about Osamu anyway.)  


* * *

  


He thought about this a lot of times now but Hyogo doesn’t really fail at surprising Suna Rintarou.

But not a good kind of surprise, it’s a bad one. 

A very, _very_ , bad one. 

Not really good of a surprise. 

Because he’s wondering if someone’s pranking him right now, praying to the Gods for someone to tell him how the hell and why the fuck is there a fox staring right back at him, directly, sitting at his window? Where did this creature come from? 

Yes, a _fox_. 

7 PM. He was cramming a paper to be passed for his first class (he started it at 4 PM and he’s just halfway until now) tomorrow. He stood up to stretch his limbs and he yawns, feeling so restless and sleepy from all sitting and cramming one-of-a-hell paper. _I’m not finished yet_ , he thinks and tries to think of a way on how to miraculously finish it until the deadline. He stops his stretching and thinking when he saw something in his window. 

_It’s an animal_ , he goes towards the window as it’s dark, _not a dog, obviously_. When he got closer, _it’s not a cat either_ , he thinks. When he got to touch the surface of the window, the animal lifted its paw to _touch back_ his hand— that’s when he got startled, _it’s a fucking fox_. 

He walked backwards, away from his white window; from the fox. He was suddenly wide awake, heart’s racing up, “How did you come to here?” he asked; not that he’ll get an answer from the creature (if he did, that’s more terrifying— worst-case scenario). He feels his heart racing up when the fox staring at him moved— it put down its paw.  
Stare. 

_It’s a bit chilly outside_ , he thought. Suna was able to calm down (just a little) after a while since the fox is still and quiet, though it’s staring at him so much that he can’t really get to relax. He wonders if he should let the fox inside because of the chilly weather or not. Suna weighs the pros and cons of letting the fox in, cons are: _it might break my chair_ (since he saw this from the social media), _might scratch me, it will be a mess— worst case scenario if it bites me_. He can’t think of any pros other than _it looks cute and its fur seems so fluffy_. 

He lost his train of thoughts when the fox moved its paw again to put it against the window. 

Suna lets the fox in. 

_I hope it won’t scratch me_ , he said to himself as he slowly lifts the window up, making the strange fox remove its paw from the window; making Suna startled as well. He breathed, letting the air go in— and out. Finally lifted the window, the chilly wind entered his room, shivering from the feeling and the fox jumps through the window, quickly going in. Suna closed the window just then. 

Now that the fox is in, _what then?_ Suna asked himself. Fox is just staring at him, “seriously, we’re still not done staring?” Suna asked the quiet fox. The fox stood there on the floor— not moving; he gets a clearer view of what it looks like— its fur is mostly black with gray but there are streaks of orange, _woah_. It has pointy ears, it has a pointy tail as well, white-colored tips— _looks so soft_. And it’s quiet too, unlike the others he sees on the internet. 

Suna crouched down, _hmm_.. he hummed. He noticed it has gray eyes, it reminded him of someone. It’s obedient and there’s no glint of biting Suna in its eyes, so he tried to lift his hand, on top of the fox’ little head, the fox lifted its head up, looking at his hand. Suna moved his hand from the left, then to the right— fox being still and keeping an eye. _Cute!_

Suna put his hand on top of its head again, letting it slowly fall to its head, being gentle to make sure the fox doesn’t find his right-hand heavy. He started to scratch its head, the fox leaning to his touch— Suna learned he liked it when it closed its eyes. Then when Suna realized one hand isn’t enough, he petted the fox with two; hands moved to the fox’ cute cheeks, to its chin then its neck— he knew the fox loved it through the little and soft _hehehe_ ’s it gave him. Suna’s heart was captivated, he was right. The fox’s fur is so soft. 

After all that petting and satisfaction, he suddenly remembered the paper he was cramming. He stopped petting the fox and he heard a little whine, making him smile. He goes to his bed where his foldable table with his 5-year old laptop and quite a few notes and papers on top; the fox still in his position where he left him— when he sat he said, “come on, sit here. Watch me cram my paper.” as he patted a little spot for the fox to jump onto. 

The fox obeyed after a few seconds, Suna’s heart just melted more when he noticed the little wagging of the fox’s tail. _Soooo cute!_ he cried. 

Like what Suna said, the fox watched him cram his long-ass paper for tomorrow, with its body coiled, laying on the little spot beside him. Most of the time, Suna’s left hand would find the fox’s gray-orangey fur, playing with it by ruffling it, the fox lets him. Then when Suna’s three-fourths to finishing his paper, the fox stood up on the bed, it walked the little distance to coil and lay on Suna’s lap instead, taking him by surprise. The fox isn’t watching him cram anymore, it’s sleeping. Suna lightly pets the fox from time to time like what he wants to do with a cat. 

He, at 9 PM, had finally finished the paper. He lied down, sighed out of relief and woke up the _cute-creature-with-a-soft-fur_ after a bit of petting and said, “hey, I’ll go down. Don’t make a mess, please.” using his two fingers to lightly ruffle the fur in its nose, and the fox moves away from his lap, lying on the bed again. _Are you a robot or something?_

He goes down to get some snacks since he didn’t eat dinner, then he opens his room, at first afraid if the fox did its _real agenda_ — to turn his room into a mess— but thankfully, when he opened the door, the fox is still sleeping. 

When Suna sat at his bed, he might’ve stirred the fox awake. This time, it stood suddenly, the fox smelled something. Suna watched the fox as it finds that something, sniffing on everything until it noticed a bowl full of cream puffs— it had gone through there and snatched one, taking Suna by surprise once more. He just chuckled and shared the cream puffs, ruffling and petting it as it takes each cream puff one by one. 

Suna knew it’s time to say goodbye when the fox jumped out from his bed to the floor, then it jumped to his window, putting his paw up against the surface of it, “getting out?” Suna asked, the fox didn’t look, it didn’t move either. 

He opened his window and the fox jumped out, no looking back— the fox just ran away. 

Suna closed his window and went back to the comfort of his bed, shutting down his laptop, folding the little table and putting it away in the process. He checked the time and it was 11 PM. 

The feeling of his soft bed against his body has the sleepiness knock to him. 

He let it in and sleepiness took over him.

  


* * *

  


“Hey, Osamu,” Suna’s first two words of today in school, he said as he sat on his seat beside the windows, hanging his bag on the hook at the side of his desk, “I almost died last night!” he said. 

Osamu who looked uninterested and sleepy looked at him, “and why’s that?” he asked. 

Suna told Osamu about the fox he met up with last night, how it was peculiar for him to encounter a wild fox, standing and staring with just the window dividing them— how he was surprised when the fox is just as quiet as he. “But then before I sleep it went to the window and gone away.” he said as the end of the story. 

“Maybe it was lost then yer house is the safest place,” Osamu shrugged, “that’s why it’d gone to yers.” 

Suna just hummed, “maybe.” he said. “And also,” Suna added, “the fox kind of remembers me of you.” it made Osamu’s eyes slightly go big, he had noticed. Osamu took time to form words, “wha— do I even look lik’a fox? How?” Osamu asked and their Nami-sensei goes into their room. 

Suna shrugged; his eyes on the sensei already. The question left unanswered. 

Suna confidently passed the long-ass paper he crammed last night.

  
He (miraculously) aced it. 

  
  


* * *

『 march 』

_spring_

* * *

  
  
March have finally started; spring has come, the ice from winter have melted— cherry blossoms and the other flowers have started to bloom, it was a feeling of freshness for Suna. Their last semester’s coming to an end, of course with the final exams that made the high school as busy as ever; complying and finishing the remaining tasks and group projects before the one last blow of the hell-exams, as Osamu and Suna liked to call it. 

Spring has come and as they look onward to their last days of being second years, there’s also sadness— captain last remarks, speeches and goodbyes. “The third years won’t be long and they’ll go soon,” Suna said to the gray-haired guy who’s busy drinking every last bit of his water, “‘Tsumu won’t see Kita-san that much anymore.” 

“Oh Sunarin,” Osamu replied after drinking, “please don’t say it like that, yer makin’ it sound like they’re gonna die, God.” earning a chuckle from Suna he answered back, “it is what it is,” he shrugged, “0oh, who do you think will be the next captain?” he asked. 

“Who knows? D’ya wanna be the capt?” Osamu asked back. 

“No.” Suna firmly replied, “I’m not good with kids, let alone teaching them.” 

“They’re just one or two years younger than us, Sunarin. Yer makin’ it look like we’ll be teachin’ toddlers.” said Osamu who's looking at Suna, “still, they’re younger than me- they’ll be a pain in the ass like what you twins are for Aran-san,” he replied. Osamu’s looking at him with wide eyes, “you two are finally giving Aran-san a break.” he added. 

“Now, yer the one who’s gonna take care of ‘em, Suna.” Akagi joined from the back and chuckled. Suna just sighed, totally agreeing with his Akagi-san, “who do you think will be our next captain then, Akagi-san?” 

“I might’ve an idea, though I ain’t really sure.” 

Suna and Osamu went to the storage room like what Akagi said, _I kinda.. well, accident’lly.. saw ‘em talkin’ ‘while ago, might’ve been still goin’ on. Be careful_. both walking quietly, afraid of getting noticed and the conversation cutted off. Luckily, they got to hide at the front door, Suna’s ears aren’t that sharp (Osamu is) but it’s not like they’ll have to force their ears against the door because of the loudness of Atsumu’s voice. 

_“Kita-san!!”_ they heard The Atsumu Whine— Osamu rolled his eyes and Suna just whispered to a so close Osamu, “so loud as ever.” 

_“It’ll come down to this, ‘Tsumu.”_ Kita-san’s voice, Suna wondered if they’re so close for Kita to call Atsumu like that. He looked at Osamu beside him, who’s not-so-lying down against the door— listening intently; so, _so_ , so close at the moment. 

_“I know. But isn’t it too early yet?”_

“I bet..” Osamu whispered to Suna who got startled, whispering a _sorry_ quickly, “they’re datin’. No doubts about it.” he said. Suna just hummed, _“here,”_ Kita’s voice could be heard then there was a metal sound, _might be a keychain? A ring?_ “I bet it’s a pin.” Osamu whispered again. 

“You like betting about you twin and his love life so much, huh?” 

Osamu shrugged, “I’m kinda bored, that’s why.” he whispered then sighed— suddenly laying his head down on Suna’s right shoulder. Suna sure short-circuited, the feeling of warmth and Osamu’s hair against his neck is.. making him a bit red and ticklish. “Is this okay?” Osamu asked with little voice, afraid of getting heard.  
Suna was silent for a while, from the shock, “lay on.” 

_“Kita-san, I...”_ silence, _“I like ya..”_

_“I know,”_

“Yeah,” Suna whispered, looking down to Osamu whose head is lying down on his shoulders, “they’re dating.” Osamu didn’t respond but he felt him nod, at the same time snuggled more to his shoulder. Suna laid his head down to Osamu’s. 

_“I...I love ya..”_

Suna doesn’t know why his heart suddenly goes beating faster than normal. _Woah_ , hearing a confession just makes him a little nervous. “Why?” Osamu lifted his head up, he noticed him flinch, “ya okay?” 

_“me too.”_

“Yeah— oh, they just confessed to each other.” Suna said to an Osamu staring back— _so close_. He’s surprised, Osamu blinked and backed away, “someone would finally keep him in check.” then smirked; Suna just felt his heart race once again, _why do I keep noticing his handsome face everytime when we’re alone?_

There’s just a whole silence in the storage room. 

Or _maybe_ not? 

_They might be kissing in this time._

“We might... we might disturb them.”

“Yeah, let’s get goin’.” 

Later on, as their training resumed, Atsumu received endless teases from Osamu and Suna; as well as from Ginjima, Akagi, Aran— the whole Inarizaki volleyball club in general. _Pace it up, 'Tsumu, Kita ain't gonna make ya the capt if yer runnin' like that_ from Aran-san, _yer lookin' red_ from Oomimi-san, _I never really thought Kita-san would da- make you the capt_ from Suna, _yer tosses suck, spacin' off in trainin'? Cu'z of who? Kita-san is it?_ from Osamu and all other banters from the rest of the club that made Atsumu whine and scream with annoyance in the latter half of their training. 

“I bet ya two are datin'. Fin'lly somebody's gonna put up with ya.” Osamu said with a bit of a congratulatory manner. 

Atsumu didn't think of it as a congratulatory message though, "do I look like a pain in the ass t' ya?" 

"Yeah." 

Atsumu beared an emotional gape, Suna looked with amusement of how big and circular Atsumu's mouth turned to, "well...! Sucks t' be ya! 'tleast I have someone t' kiss and hug unlike yer _unrequited_ love with yer _bestfriend_." he said, glancing at Suna as he said the last word, emphasizing. 

_What?_ Suna replied with a confused face, then it was Osamu's turn to get shocked, 

"yer such a moron! I won't cook ya yer lunch for the next…” he thought for a while, “twenty-five years..!" he finally snapped, getting flustered with what Atsumu said, "I'll learn to cook everythin’ by myself, then!" everyone went silent until a rush of laughing we're heard across the gym except Suna's; he's more amused and surprised than laughing. _Damn_. 

"Enough, everyone pack up. I'll just see ya all for mornin’ practice tomorrow." Kita speaks after the lots of laughing, they all obeyed, even the twins who went silent after that. Suna still wonders who might be the person Osamu has an unrequited love for, 

that is, also, his bestfriend. 

Suna sighed, he doesn't want to assume. 

"'Tsumu, we need t' talk." was the last thing Kita said that they all heard. 

That time, they knew, for sure, who’s going to be the new captain.

  


* * *

  


With the cherry blossoms blooming to their full extent, the third years of the Inarizaki volleyball club have retired. Everyone knew that and had to bid their farewells and goodbyes; some have cried— the first years— but the seniors just laughed it off and sent them goodlucks. They enjoyed the last moments of their last training with the third years, the twins bantered all they wanted and the whole volleyball team just laughed their asses off as a response.

Kita also announced Atsumu as the new captain of the volleyball team, no one was surprised. After all, it seems like it's supposed to be that way, everyone knew that the role is for him and just for him.

Suna always thought that farewell would always be inevitable, there's no force that would stop someone to go and leave even if they, themselves, don't want to go. You'll just have to wave and say goodbye, and Suna's completely fine with that (it's life). He'll live the next days, months and years not seeing them often since they're building their life without him but it doesn't mean they would forget each other. There's a thing called reunions, you know.

“Take care of the twins, Sunarin.” Aran-san said with a kind smile. Suna smiled back; just a little, “yes...” he sighed, “I guess.” he continued with a whisper, and the twins surely groaned at him. The third-years just laughed.

Suna waved back to the third-years waving away, sparing a glance to Atsumu who’s a bit tear-eyed, _what an emotional jerk_ , then he shrugged the thought of noticing a certain tiny brooch in Kita's lapel. It’s white, _a tiny hand?_ he thought.

“Told ya.” Osamu, beside him, spoke up.

“What?”

“It’s a pin.”

Their training after the goodbyes led by Atsumu was... pretty natural. It didn’t feel new, Atsumu as a captain isn’t that strict and serious like they thought he would be. Somehow that made all of them feel at ease. Osamu was appointed as the vice-captain by then; not very much of a surprise was what they all thought. Osamu just shrugged as an answer and had gone through with it.

Suna’s month of March was pretty much peculiar though. The fox that he met in the window of his room last month still frequents his room more or so every other days (it visited him a day ago and he petted it very much to the fox' extent; they shared a slice of apple pie that he sneaked out from the kitchen almost in midnight), that he thinks of it every now and then; guessing when will he see it on his window again.

His mind is always busy at thinking, in the course of living his life at Hyogo, he had come to be close with Osamu— _closer_ than ever before. Not that he's complaining about it (he is very much happy and relieved he got a _pal_ to come talk to with a lot of nonsense things), and most of the time it's _Osamu_ who's always occupying his mind, which he doesn't know why; might it be from his little touches and warmth Suna can't get enough of, or the inside jokes the two of them typically share.

He liked _Osamu's_ smile— the way his lips tugs into a downward slope— just a bit for Suna to see (he learned he’s not very showy), he liked _Osamu’s_ slight chuckle, giving him such giddy feeling he can’t convey. His favorite is _Osamu’s_ laugh— it’s low pitched, once in a thousand moments before it’ll happen again, so Suna tried his best to savor those very special moments.

His mind is so full of Osamu that he can’t help but think of _just_ Osamu, kind of driving him crazy, but he would want to see him most of the time. He liked when Osamu’s around, liked when Osamu would be there to help him—

  
_oh_.  


It might be the way the sun paints his eyes golden, might be the way his features looked so round (and oh does Suna wants to _boop_ that cute nose), the way his gray hair look so soft; heck, it might be even because of how close they are right now as he feels Osamu’s shoulder against his— never leaning on, but is not going away either. It might be the way his lips looks so plump right now; _oh no_ , Suna can’t help but stare at his bestfriend beside him, _this is bad_.

It’s a given that Osamu is a very good-looking man. Suna have always known that.

“Sunarin, yer okay?”

 _Scratch that_. Suna’s favorite of Osamu is his voice, lately he can’t help but get his heart go beating fast whenever he hears that _certain_ voice call his name with that _certain_ tone— his heart might’ve melt right there and then.

“Sunarin?”

_Why did I only realized this now?_

“Ah— yeah. Sorry, spacing out. Where do you want to go?”

He stares again at the Osamu who’s thinking deeply, he’s maybe thinking of which cafe or food stand should they check, “let’s check the crepe stand by the street, what d’ya say?” Osamu’s metallic gray orbs shined. It’s always like this; they’ll go eat check somewhere first before they go home together. Suna was fascinated at how Osamu’s eyes shine like that when he talks about food.

_As if I’ll get to refuse you._

“Let’s go then.”

And that is when he, Suna Rintarou, thought that maybe, _just maybe_ ,

as the cherry blossoms fall,

  
he himself _have been_ falling too.  


  


  


* * *

『 june 』

_summer_

* * *

  
  


Suna Rintarou hates summer. 

Suna wasn’t really good at seasons, really. He hates too much or too little; he hates the cold, he hates the hot— the only season he could fist bump on would be autumn and spring, it got the right amount of everything; in spring he feels fresh— renewed and autumn makes him feel chilly and comfy. 

In summer, he’s more irritated and annoyed. He doesn’t want to move much or he’ll sweat all over; that’s why he’d heavily curse summer training camps to its death. He hates the sun shining up heating his very core and thinking _why_ is the sun’s up like that trying to kill him. He hates the passing drills, the countless running laps, him catching his breath and the not so refreshing water break. Though he would always thank the Gods when he’s given with almost a 10-second wind. 

Most of the time he would catch Osamu whistling, _it’s for the air t’ come t’ me_ , he said. Suna tried it once and never again because he can’t and Osamu laughed at him a lot that time (he was annoyed at first but he just found himself fascinated). Then when tomorrow came Osamu shared a little fan, Suna’s irritability decreased a little. 

(Suna’s feelings for Osamu increased, though.) 

Then the dark gray-colored fox would arrive at his window at almost 7 PM, they would play a lot until the fox would go to his window again to say goodbye at 10. Suna himself thinks they’ve become closer too because of how it’s more expressive compared to when they first met. 

Suna told him his secrets, _there’s this guy I like_ was how he started it; the fox was so obedient and all ears that he would just want to ruffle its cheeks. _He’s— he loves food, telling the fox how Osamu’s eyes shone a lot when their topic is all about food, I feel comfortable with him_ , he said as he plays with the fox chest, petting it and the fox giving him cute _hehehe_ ’s. _But his brother said he already likes someone_ , tinged with a little bit of sadness and the fox would rub its head to his leg, comforting him. He pets it again, _it’s okay, I don’t plan on confessing anyway_. 

He’s got no idea who that lucky person might be. But even if he knows he’s got an unrequited love, he still let the feelings linger; _it’s just a mere crush_ , he reminded himself. _It’ll go away in time_ , he convinces himself; yet he goes on with the flow as he believed if he ever tried to suppress it, he’ll just fall deeper. As long as he’s friends with Osamu, that’s _all_ that matters. 

Suna Rintarou’s summer vacation was wrapped up with three things: annoying summer training camps (and Atsumu’s kind of irritating face and leadership), the cute fox in his window,

  
and _Osamu_.  


  
Alright, well— maybe a few more. The little fan, the whistling, a sweaty run that’s compensated with a slice of sweet ripe watermelon, the konbini he and the volley club would go to, a lot of chuupet packs they shared, a Gari-Gari kun popsicle ( _I accident’lly bought two, ya can have it_ ); and his uncontrollable and ever-so-growing feelings for Osamu.  


  


  


* * *

『 august 』

_summer_

* * *

  
  


With Suna Rintarou’s growing feelings for Miya Osamu, he realized that everything would never be the same as before. They’ve become third years, their seats apart— Suna’s seat two desks away from Osamu’s; the reason why they couldn’t talk that much in classes now. So they catch up mostly in lunch breaks and training hours. 

_How could I miss him when he’s just in front of me?_ Suna asked himself with such visible confusion, maybe he missed Osamu beside him, just a reach away. But now even if he tried to reach him, he can’t. He stared at his back as Mina-sensei discusses their upcoming project that’s by partners, if he could remember clearly. _He has a handsome back— God, everything about Osamu is so handsome_ , he sighed; the side-effect of liking someone really hitting him at the unnecessary time of the day. He wouldn’t really know who his partner might be as he’s slacking off, busy staring at his crush’s back. 

“..Miya and Suna... next is,” 

Osamu looked back, Suna taken aback. Ah. 

He heard Mina-sensei’s voice clearly. It wasn’t his imagination. They stared for a while, Osamu gave him a slight smile, mouthing we’re partners. Suna didn’t find the strength to mouth something back, he just stared. Then Osamu just did too.

And now, “yer here again, huh” Atsumu’s first words to the guest Osamu have for today, “and what business d’ya have?” he asked with an interrogating tone that’s making Suna feel Atsumu is serious.

It is not Suna’s first time going to the Miya’s but this is certainly the first time Suna visits there with realized feelings. He had gone here the most in their summer vacation after their training to finish summer homeworks or to simply stay. Osamu had gone to Suna’s as well, with his little sister talking to him than Suna himself, which is why Airi and Osamu became close too.

“Project, we decided to do it earlier so that we’ll never forget,” Osamu answered instead, not looking at his twin brother as he fix his things in his room, “thought yer gonna be home late ‘cuz ya said yer gonna meet with Kita-san. Looks like I’m wrong.”

“D’ya not want me here in the house?” Atsumu stomped at their room that he shares with Osamu, “afraid I’ll spoil yer precious time with yer bestfriend?” he scoffed, he folds his arms with each other, “I got things t’ do other than peek on ya two, ya know.” 

“I wouldn’t like it if you’re going to peek at us, Atsumu. Just go barge in the room if you want, creep.” Suna counters back, “yeah, yer makin’ it look like we’re gonna do unholy things when yer the one who does that most of the time.” Osamu added while Atsumu bore a dramatic surprise, he can’t believe he’s being dissed by these people, “hey! Ya two are really bestfriends. Dang it,” he retreats to the living room, bringing a triumphant smile plastered on Osamu’s face, Suna chuckled. “Come, Rintarou. Let’s talk ‘bout the project.” 

_Rintarou._

He liked this better than the Suna. 

And oh, how will he forget these feelings if Osamu’s being like this? He sighed, deeply, before coming into the room. 

Upon Osamu closing the door, Suna speaks, “Osamu, you know you could just call me Rin,” he scratched the back of his head, “Rintarou’s a bit long.” Osamu gave him a soft gaze, “‘Samu, then.” and a soft smile. 

“Now we’re onto short nicknames, huh?” 

“Ya started it first.” 

A good comfortable stare and silence, “alright, ‘Samu.” 

He liked how natural ‘Samu rolls out of his tongue like he’s supposed to really call him that way. 

Suna buries the thoughts of how he’ll forget the feelings for a while. 

And he lets himself fall more, deeper. 

They talked and conceptualize how they’ll do the project. Everything was smooth, they came up with ideas and both of them agreed most of the time than debate on which theme was better, so the conceptualizing part is already done in just a speed of light. Suna plopped in the lower bunk— Osamu’s bed, he sighed, “I’m tired.” Osamu just looked at him, “I’ll bring food.” Suna nodded, feeling comfortable with how soft Osamu’s bed is. 

He’s almost drifting into sleep until the latter opened the door, eyes slowly opening and his eyes registers a chocolate cake that looks so delicious. Suna sit up, “wow, that’s good food.” he felt hungry just by looking and he wonders how good the slice of chocolate cake might be. 

“Yeah,” Osamu smiled, “here. I was supposed t’ share ya this for tomorrow but this happened.” looking at Suna, he continued, “don’t get yer hopes too high though. I’m only good at the presentation, I dunno if this really tastes good.” 

Suna looked at him with surprise, “you— you made this?” 

Looking softly at Suna, Osamu nodded, “have some.” he offered the plate. 

“As if I’ll refuse.” he accepted the plate, Osamu’s eyes seen with delight. Suna scooped a spoonful amount from the slice but before he could put it in his mouth, he stops. He remembered something, “What’s the matter?” Osamu asked. 

“I just remembered the thing you said before.” 

“The thing I said? What?” 

“Yeah. That if I eat this, that would mean I like you too.” 

Right after telling Osamu that, he realized, 

he didn’t even know if Osamu likes him. 

Shiiit. Suna Rintarou, you are such an idiot.

Silence. 

“...ya like me..?”

“I—” Suna thinks his face is probably as red as a tomato, he might have a fever right now. “y-yeah,” _Ah_. “I like you.” _I just— said it, fuck_. Osamu just looked at him, “...I was really hoping ya like me,” Suna looked at him and he saw how Osamu’s cheeks are tinted with pink as well, “‘cuz after all,” the latter lightly scratching his soft cheeks, “we’re friends, remember?” 

“So I want ya to eat that slice of cake, ya know.” 

Ah. 

_Is this how he’ll reject me?_ “w-well..! For your information, I l-like you. You’re the first friend I made here in Hyogo,” he gives the chocolate cake a try to change the topic; the cake is moist, just right for his liking— it’s got the right sweetness to it, this might be the best cake he ever tasted! He feels love is the cake’s main ingredient. Osamu pours love in food, after all. “Mhmm! It tastes delicious, ‘Samu. Just as how it looks.” Suna smiled, the chocolate cake tastes sweet, but he can’t help but taste bitterness— out of this unrequited love he has, “I’m glad—” he trailed off, “I’m glad I got to taste this.” 

Osamu’s eyes shined, “I’m happy you liked it.” 

_He probably misunderstood. Yeah, he just misunderstood._

His aching heart was replaced with eating the cake in peace, then they talked about all the things they could think about in peace. Suna just admired Osamu as he told him how many times he failed to make the cake and how it took him three tries for it to somehow taste good; how he was very relieved at the end when Suna said he liked it. 

Suna almost ate four slices. On eating his third slice, he and Osamu watched a movie. They snuggled with each other, “it’s so cramped, ‘Samu. You’re so fat.” with a close proximity, he could feel the latter’s gaze almost drag on his face, “then get out of my bed.” Osamu jokingly said. Suna pinched his bestfriend’s arms, it’s soft but it also feels tough, “so fat~” he teased. 

“Say that again.” Osamu replied and the movie wasn’t paid attention to anymore as Osamu is very busy tickling Suna— he didn’t even noticed the plate of cake lying in his lap was swiftly removed and put on Osamu’s desk table. Knowing that he’s ticklish, Osamu knew what Suna’s ticklish spots are right away— from the crook of his neck, his nape— to his waist. Suna countered back by pinching and holding Osamu’s arms, wrist. Sharing cheeky smiles and a lot of giggles and chuckles could be heard in the four corners of the room. 

They were like that for a few, Suna letting himself feel and love did wonders. The naughty chuckles and tickles were turned into breathy laughs. 

Upon being close with each other, Suna’s lime-greeny orbs were met with Osamu’s metallic gray ones— with such softness holding onto it— _mesmerizing_. Sharing that comfortable silence between them, Suna tries to convey his feelings— truthfully, softly.

 _Close_. 

Osamu smiled at him, he closed his eyes, moved away from Suna’s close face and lying his face against his pillow beside his bestfriend. Singing deeply, out of contentment, Osamu said something that was a bit muffled, “yer makin’ me happy, Rin,” covering his silly fond smile with the pillow, “ _so much_.” 

Nevertheless, Suna still heard it. 

He never thought loving Osamu would be this _hard_ to contain. 

Suna sighed, he checked the time— 19:05 

not wanting to go— a part of him feels the sudden urge to kiss his bestfriend, 

he doesn’t. 

“I am, too, ‘Samu.” Suna smiled. Osamu got up from his bed, proceeded to continue watching the movie, and ate the last chocolate slices. He can’t remove the feeling of embarrassment as he walks Suna home. The moon’s up shining tonight, giving them light other than the streetlights to walk on. _Isn’t this a scene from that one romantic movie, where they looked at the moon then they danced in the moonlight?_ Suna asked, which was answered with, _yeah, I kinda remember. Why, D’ya wanna dance?_ , Suna shook his head and said, _you know I already told you about how I hate dancing, didn’t I?_ , Osamu just chuckled, _yeah, but we could learn, if ya want_. 

“When the time comes, ‘Samu.” Suna smiled, “thanks for walking me home and for the countless times you’ve walked me home.” 

“It’sa pleasure, Rin. See ya.” 

  
_Oh, how does one move on again?_  


  


  


* * *

『 september 』

_autumn_

* * *

  
  


Suna Rintarou’s _beloved_ season have finally come to him. He missed the comfort, and how the wind would flutter his pointy hair. The cozy atmosphere hugging him like a long lost friend who he finally met again, Suna enjoyed autumn and is living his life in Hyogo to the fullest until the season lasts. He’s in a good mood too, mostly because autumn have come. 

If Suna would describe his _love_ for Osamu in just a word, it could be his favorite season— autumn.  
cozy, comfortable, light, close.  
As he enjoy watching that one show on his laptop his thoughts drifts away on thinking about Osamu for the nth time for today. No one could read his mind anyway, so it’s fine. His busy mind was interrupted with what seems like a knock on his window, he peeks and it’s the gray fox. With happiness filling him, he gets out of the bed quickly and goes toward his window where the gray fox is putting its paw against the window. He’s lying if he said he didn’t miss this fox. 

Though, what a seriously odd day. 

The gray fox is with a _friend_ , Suna guesses. 

He lets them in, the gray fox enters smoothly like how he would and the other fox just looked at him. _It might be curious_ , though it doesn’t show any danger and Suna stared back, this might be how he and the gray one first met. After a few, the other has been satisfied with the stares that he goes in Suna’s room. 

Suna gave the other fox its time to get comfortable, he didn’t paid attention to him at first as the fox might bite his hand, or something. So he pets the gray one first, ah, so cute~ he gave it a happy smile and the fox responded with its usual _hehehe_ ’s. Suna’s day was made. “Did you miss me?” Suna says as he play with the gray fox’ fur, “you seem to be happy, huh.” _its fur is so fluffy_. 

“And you bought a friend.” he smiles softly and looked at the orangey fox staring at him, the fox going toward him and it lets Suna pat him in the top of his head, ruffling its fur, _fluffy as well_ , the fox giving him with louder hehehe’s. Suna was surprised at first but he let his hands roam and ruffle the other fox’s fur. 

Then both of the foxes wanted his attention, the show he was watching earlier was long forgotten. It tired Suna, petting the foxes one by one and the other wanting his attention when he pets the other and vice versa— that’s mostly the orangey fox. The gray fox hanging out with him for more or so 7 months now just looks at them when he pets the other fox, but he knows the gray one wants pets as well. 

Suna also noticed how the gray fox contrasts its new-bought friend. The new one has an orangey-gold kind of coat; it waggles its fluffy tail endlessly and Suna learned the orangey one is wilder than its gray friend. Its noisy but soft, and it have golden eyes other than the gray fox with gray eyes. Though they have a lot of differences in their physical features, Suna thought that they’re like each other as well, makes him remember that _two people_ with the same face who he hangs out with at school and trainings. 

Suna booped their cutie nose, “who’s the cute one?” as he play with them, he pet them until they’re satisfied and asleep, _you two are such a handful_ , he sighed. He got out of the room to go sneak food from the kitchen, when he successfully got the bowl full of chocolate cookies and a thermo mug of hot chocolate milk, he entered his room and he sees the orangey-fox awake— looking and (might be) waiting for him. 

“Oh, you’re awake. Come.” the fox goes to him and he lets it sniff the goodness of the cookies, Suna gave him one. Of course, not long after the orangey fox eating the chewy cookie, the gray fox goes toward Suna and he gave its paw (Suna melted), he gave the other cookie. They ate cookies in peace and Suna exhaled out of comfort. 

After drinking all the hot choco, Suna played with the foxes again, he booped their cute nose again and again and the foxes gave him appreciative _hehehe_ ’s. Soon the orangey fox had to go so it’d gone to Suna’s window, looked at him and the gray fox— then the gray fox followed him.

Suna opened his window for the foxes to go out and waved his goodbyes. His day ended with that as he fell asleep.

  
He (kind of) wished to see them again as soon as possible.  


  


  


* * *

『 october 』

_autumn_

* * *

  
  


The twins are celebrating their 18th year of being alive and living in this world. 

The whole volleyball team wants to surprise their captain and vice-captain, but it seems like only Atsumu’s the one who falls for pranks and traps that easily. Osamu didn’t really care about surprises and he’s satisfied just by giving him birthday greetings— he enjoys pranking Atsumu so he joins in the team’s so-called plan. 

Atsumu, however, has the baddest day ever. 

Well, not really. His bad day started when training happened. He was never greeted with happy birthdays, only his twin brother, that made him in a bad mood— the worst mood he has right now. The team thinks their pranking plan failed as they _suffer_ with extra running laps and drills, _that’s what ya’ll get when ya forget what day it is!_ that they want to blow the fucking plan away. _Ya too, ‘Samu, just ‘cuz we’re twins and it’s our special day today, doesn’t mean ya don’t get to suffer!_ that was answered with a grunt. _Ya got the greetings but me— The captain, don’t? The fuck ya guys, we share the same birthday!_

Suna could feel the annoyance from Atsumu’s voice, though it’s mostly sadness from rejection, he just sighed and ran the remaining extra laps; side by side with Osamu, “this better be worth it, Rin. I’m being dragged into here as well.” 

“I’m not even the mastermind, why are you blaming me?” 

“Yer the one who convinced me, that’s ‘cuz.” 

Suna’s tired, “fine, fine. It’ll be worth it, trust me.” he’s running out of breath that he stopped running. Putting both of his hands to his knees for support, he noticed Osamu stopped too, “I can visualize...” he catches his breath, “‘Tsumu’s reaction when he sees our surprise.” He straighten up to see Osamu, one eyebrow lifted; curious, “and what does he look like?” the gray-haired guy asked. 

“With heart eyes,” Suna puts his two hands that formed a heart shape, “like _this_ big.” 

Osamu smiled at him, he prevents the laugh prompting to escape his lips, he doesn’t let Suna hear it yet, “yeah?” that was answered with, “yeah. The same way you said to me before.” Osamu chuckled, Suna giving his bestfriend a soft gaze, “happy birthday.”

“I lost count, ya’ve been tellin’ me that since the mornin’. D’ya have a quota?” 

“I don’t, just want to tell you a lot of times so you won’t forget that I greeted you.” 

“Come to think of it, I didn’t know when yer birthday was.” Osamu replied, genuine curiosity in his voice, Suna didn’t tell him yet because he just felt like there’s no need, “would you bake me chocolate cake if I told you?” 

“Anytime ya like, Rin.” 

Heart’s beating fast, _why are you so smooth when talking? Please, give my heart a rest_ , Suna’s mind screams, “if I tell you that tomorrow’s my birthday, will I receive a cake tomorrow?” which Osamu replies with, “I hardly have any time but I’ll try what I can do,” _and why are you so sweet?_ “so tomorrow’s yer birthday?” 

“January 25th,” Suna replies, “you have lots of time.” 

“Yeah, I’ll make it the most delicious cake ya’ve ever tasted.” 

They finished their running laps in time, gotten ready with their surprise in time and dropped the surprise in time. The former third-years have arrived just in the team’s liking; Aran is holding party hats— he goes towards Atsumu and puts the hat, to Osamu too. Oomimi’s holding the balloons and Akagi is the one blowing the party flutes, turning the noise up; Kita-san made his grand entrance by being the last one to go inside the gym, he’s holding the cake. 

Atsumu’s reaction was so priceless, _it really is heart eyes_ , Suna said with amusement and Osamu chuckled with him— Atsumu cried, _don’t do this again, ya’ll! I’m gettin’ very emotional_. Cried more when he saw Kita, but wiped them after. 

_“Kita-saaaan..~”_ Suna and Osamu eyeing Atsumu and Kita, making a little skit of what they might be talking about; Suna as Atsumu and Osamu as Kita, _“I missed yaaa~”_ Suna’s tone and Kansai dialect is not like Atsumu’s (it sucked) but _kudos for the effort_ , as said by Osamu. _“Ya just visited me last night and ya already miss me? What a spoiled brat.”_ Osamu didn’t even bother to mimic Kita-san’s voice but _at least you’re keeping up_ , Suna just said. 

They see Atsumu whine from a far and they chuckled, “that might be what they’re talkin’ about.” Suna was too carried away that he didn’t realized Osamu’s arm is draped into his shoulder, _so close_ , Suna could smell the faint scent of Osamu’s cologne and a little bit of sweat, Suna lets him. 

He kept his composure _“e-ehh..”_ but failed as he stuttered, he felt Osamu look to him, afraid of Osamu removing his arm to his shoulders, he laid onto Osamu’s right shoulder— letting Osamu’s scent envelop him and the closeness suffocate him; _“I always miss ya~”_ he continued the act, Osamu relaxing his shoulder for Suna to be comfortable on, _“d’ya want some? Ain’t this cake yer favorite?”_ Kita offers the cake and Atsumu’s face lit up, _“but ya twins should blow these candles first.”_ Osamu continued. 

They chuckled again, “you didn’t just made Kita-san very savage.”

“Stop slackin’ off, _lovebirds_. Geez.” they heard Ginjima speak behind them, making Suna lift his head up from Osamu’s cozy shoulder and Osamu removing his arm from Suna’s wide shoulders. “No, we’re not... lovebirds.” _I wanted us to be though_ , Suna thought. 

“Yeah,” Osamu scratched his nape, “just bestfriends.” 

“Oh,” Ginjima blinked at them, “I was just jokin’. It’s party time anyway.” he smiled. 

_Wish it wasn’t._

The twins were then singed with the legendary happy birthday song then they soon blew the candles off. Cheers could be heard and the beautiful cake was massacred. _Everything was all worth it in the end_ , Suna enjoyed eating his cake in peace, looking at Osamu from afar who’s eating his slice of cake with his twin brother— he gets his phone from his pocket and snaps a photo of them eating and talking, then another one of just Osamu. 

“I saw what ya did there.” Kita, just behind him, spoke. He got startled, _what’s with people surprising me from behind? God_. He tries to put his phone back but he couldn’t, like Kita would pretend he didn’t saw it anyway. “Kita-san,” he awkwardly smiled, “please keep that as a secret.. Osamu doesn’t..” 

“Doesn’t like ya?” 

Suna just sighed, “might be... but he doesn’t know I like him..” 

“Oh,” Kita gave him a light smile, “yer secret is safe with me then.” 

_Thank God_ , he sighed out of relief, “have ya tried ta...?” Kita just asked, “I, kind of.. did,” Suna replied, and then he scratches the back of his head with a sad smile, “but it didn’t got through... I think.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Kita says. Suna looks at him and sees his soft smile, “y’know he’s so dense.” Kita looks at him back; Suna just nods and he sighs, “yeah, he is.” 

“Uh, Kita-san, if you don’t mind..” Suna speaks up, Kita hums but he didn’t look as he munch the fluffy cake, “how are things with Atsumu by the way? I heard you two are dating.” 

“Atsumu’s a headache, first of all.” Kita remarks and Suna chuckles, “you’re straightforward as ever.” he smiles, “but I love him, and he loves me,” _how is Kita-san this soft? What did Atsumu do, what the fuck?_ “my life pretty much progresses with that.” 

“Oh, then that’s nice.” Suna replied and they talked about life, he didn’t knew he could talk this much with Kita-san. He learned that he’s studying agriculture so he could farm in their land, Suna was amused and happy for what their former captain have become into— he’s softer, happier. 

“By the way, Suna,” Suna answers by humming, “have ya heard of spirits, shape shifters? Well, something of that sort.” 

Suna’s attention perked up, “I know a little bit about it, and it’s very scarce in Tokyo.” never did one confessed to Suna they possess this one spirit, and living with spirits around feels normal to him so he didn’t mind, “Why?” 

“I know someone who possesses it.” Kita whispers to him. 

It very much felt like confidential information so Suna replies with a whisper as well, “what spirit?” 

“Fox spirit.” 

That shuts him up, he thought of the fox that’s coming into his room— who he was playing with, shared food and snacks with and got attached with. _Then it might be a person?_ he thinks of its gray fur and gray eyes, its cute and soft fur, _someone_. He thinks of its cute nose sniffing everything until it lands to the snacks, how he can’t help but think of that _certain_ someone with that certain hair and— _no, it can’t be_. 

“So? _Who_ d’ya think among us might possess the spirit?” 

It made Suna think so much, _Osamu really resemble that fox, so is it him, then?_ he questions and he remembers the times Suna had told that fox about his unrequited love for his bestfriend, _I didn’t told it the name, though_. Thinking could really kill him one of these days. 

The twin’s birthday party ended with Atsumu going to Kita-san’s place, Atsumu waving up his cute volleyball keychain as he waves goodbye to Suna, who’s walking home with Osamu, “thanks, Sunarin, yer the best!” that was answered with a light smile and “yeah, happy birthday ‘Tsumu.” 

Now that Osamu and Suna were left alone, silence lingering around made his whirring thoughts loom into him, with all these spirits and shape shifter things Kita-san told him about and how he was able to put the pieces together that Osamu just might be the one who possess that fox spirit— and God, how he told the fox about his hopeless love for Osamu because Osamu already likes someone that he doesn’t know who— 

“Rin!” 

“I’m sorry..! I was deep in thought, ‘Samu.” 

“Is that the reason why ya kept greeting me happy birthdays?” 

“What reason?” 

“Ah, well... not to sound sulky..” he definitely sounds sulky, “but don’t’ya have a gift for me? Is that why you kept greeting me?” 

Gift? 

“Oh no, ‘Samu,” Suna gives him a soft smile, it’s not that seen anymore as it’s already dark so he lets himself smile, he rambles inside his bag until he finds that _clang_ and the metallic ring in his touch, “here.” 

Osamu accepts, “sorry. It’s not wrapped up and I thought I already gave it to you but,” Suna screams to himself out of embarrassment, “yeah. Happy birthday, ‘Samu.” 

It’s an onigiri keychain. 

“Why, an onigiri?” 

“I just think you’ll love it.” 

“How’d ya know?” Osamu lets a smirk slip, Suna seeing that through the faint moonlight, “lookin’ too much at me, huh.” 

Suna replies with a smile, “yeah,” looking at Osamu’s gray eyes through the dark, “I can’t get my eyes off you lately.” _always_ , was what he wanted to say but he doesn’t. 

Even Suna can’t believe he just said that. 

Osamu was taken aback, he sighs, “..yeah I love it.” looks at Suna softly, “thanks, Rin. Cutest birthday gift ever.” 

“Not the best?” 

A faint _“yer the best gift ever.”_

Suna pretended to not hear that, his heart skipped a beat. _Oh no_.

  


  


* * *

『 march 』

_spring, a year after the last_

* * *

  
  


Spring, 春, renewal, being reborn, 桜.

Suna never knew his last year of high school would be over in a bliss, tomorrow they’ll graduate and he’ll go back at Tokyo to study college there. Or maybe not, it’s better here anyway. It’s the four in the afternoon, his last training with his kouhais’ finally over; Atsumu passed the captain role to the most credible second year— Suna saw delight from Atsumu’s eyes when he saw the new captain’s reaction. 

But Atsumu’s long gone into this gym where Suna stayed and got accepted by everyone in the last year and a half— by the whole Inarizaki High in general, and he’s happy for that; very much. 

He’s happy he got to share his one year and a half with the people unfamiliar who he never knew would do wonders for him. He’s happy he got to spend his last years as a high school student in this school. Suna, after all, was happy his parents got fascinated in the house by the fields— moving here in Hyogo made him realize that getting to know and forming bonds with new people wasn’t that bad after all. 

Moving out of Tokyo made him meet Miya Osamu. Meeting Osamu and being friends with him is just the best plot twist that had happened in his life. Never will he trade this with anything. 

He doesn’t have any regrets. 

No, he has one. He never got to know who Osamu might like; he never got to confess. Tomorrow, everything will be over, they would give each other’s goodbyes and goodlucks and it could never be stopped— because it’s inevitable. They would part ways and would probably catch up from time to time. 

Suna just thought that’s just the best solution for his hopeless romance. He’s going with the flow with the inevitability of saying goodbyes and farewells— even if he doesn’t want to go away, even if he just want to stay and tell Osamu the things he wanted to tell. 

Suna wants to see that smirk _longer_ — wants to feel his warmth every winter _longer_ , wants to stay at his place and eat what Osamu would offer him, be it the chocolate cake Osamu made for him in his birthday or just anything really, because Osamu cooks good food. 

The whirring thought in Suna’s mind didn’t go, but he enters the supply room with Osamu fixing the volleyballs on their ball rack, checking everything before planning to turn off the lights. The black-haired guy stared at his back, admiring him from afar, “hey, vice capt.” Osamu was startled with the sudden voice filling up the room, making him look back, he gave Suna a glare and a smile, “please, not ya too, Rin.”

Suna chuckled, _this is enough _, he doesn’t want more. “But you’re the vice capt, I should call you that.”__

____

____

“Not anymore, I stepped down.” Osamu replied, “time seems to pass by so fast, don’t’ya think?” he looked at Suna who’s now beside him, their shoulders touching. “Just yesterday ‘twas the first day then in a blink of an eye, ev’rythin’s over.” 

Suna gave him that _I-could-relate_ smile, “yeah, but that just mean we have to move forward, isn’t it?” 

Osamu nods, they share comfortable silence. 

_Y’know Suna, you can confess to him right now and just avoid him at the ceremony tomorrow if everything goes wrong_ , the voice in his head suggests, _this might be The Time— no one’s around, just you and him. You go there and just walk home alone later, don’t you think? You won’t even see him much anymore._

“Hey, Rin?” the void of uncertainty was filled with Osamu’s voice, Suna looks at him. 

_Go get your heart broken!_ “Yeah? Wasn’t I responding normally again?” 

Osamu smiled at him— laughed, even, _he looks good I just want to kiss him right now_ — “no, no. I was just planning to ask you something.” 

“Shoot.” 

The gray-haired guy goes toward him, _closer_ than closer, might’ve been the closest they’ve been. Suna can’t help but get his heart speeding up— _your gay is totally showing_ , he gets flustered and panics, _I swear, Suna Rintarou, you look so uncool right now_. 

He notices Osamu’s lips and how it looks so inviting, _oh no_ , he could hear his breathing with how close their proximity is, Osamu’s scent enveloping him, _oh heeell no_ , and Suna Rintarou swears he just short-circuited when he sees the latter’s mouth moved and short-circuited more when he understood what he had asked, 

“..have ya.. ever thought of kissin’ somebody?” 

_Why are you so close?_ “I..” his breath hitches out of the closeness and nervousness, Suna sighs. _There’s no point of keeping it now, right?_ “...always.” 

“And who might that be?” Osamu asks again. 

“Why? Have you thought of kissing somebody, then?” 

His heart beats wilder when Osamu replied, “yeah..” 

“Who’s that somebody then?” 

Suna’s eyes moved up to stare at Osamu’s hooded eyes instead, his metallic gray orbs got a glint of _something_ Suna couldn’t comprehend, Osamu stares back at his yellow-green eyes breathing in before saying, _“..can I?”_ with voice a whisper— afraid to be heard. 

Suna heard it, like every _damn_ time. 

“I would.. never refuse you, ‘Sa—“ his last words was left unsaid as his lips was met with Osamu’s— _soft_. With closed eyes, Suna lets himself hear _Osamu’s_ breathing; lets himself smell lovely scent _Osamu_ emits; lets himself feel and hold _Osamu’s_ arms as a support for he might melt; he lets himself taste and savor _Osamu’s_ lips and _oh, what is this sweet taste I’m tasting?_

_Suna lets himself _love_. _

__

__

But this one’s different. In this one, knows he is _loved_. He lets himself go with the flow; lets himself settle on Osamu’s gentle lips, both of them guiding each other given with what’s suddenly happening. 

Suna realized just Osamu being his bestfriend _isn’t_ enough. 

Call him the most selfish guy in earth but he longs— yearns for _this_. 

Now that he‘s getting a taste, he doesn’t want to let go, 

but of course he still did because he’s losing oxygen, so does Osamu. 

What’s a few seconds of catching of air if he got to kiss Osamu like this everytime? 

_Why do I even need to breathe if I could’ve just kissed Osamu non-stop anyway?_

_“Woah,”_ Suna says just as when he catches his breath as they pull away from the gentle at the same time a steamy kiss, “so, do you like me too?” 

“That’s actually..” said Osamu who’s still catching his breath but couldn’t get his eyes away from Suna, “..how much I want ya... ‘cuz it’s the last day and confessin’ mightn’t hurt that bad since I won’t get t’ see ya anymore,” he finds Suna’s slick and and slender fingers upon his touch and links it together with his, “but it turned out greater than what I had looked forward to.” 

“Come on, I _had_ confessed a lot of times, don’t tell me you didn’t got all of it.” 

“I kinda did, but I didn’t wanna assume.” Osamu gave him a smirk, “aren’t you like that as well? ‘Tsumu spilled the _tea_ in the whole vb team that one time, y’know.” 

“I know, but I didn’t wanna assume.” 

They chuckled for a while— maybe out of too much happiness or they’ve just finally realized how much they’ve been beating around the bush. Maybe if Suna had gone straight to the point in the first time, maybe he’d kissed Osamu a lot now. Suna realized Osamu had more balls in telling him his feelings and he silently gives him credit for that— now everything’s falling into its right places, waiting for the right time very much felt worth it. 

The giddy chuckles died down, Suna playfully kisses Osamu until the kisses became longer— “since when?” he asks Osamu after pulling away in their fifth kiss, “well..” Osamu starts to kiss Suna’s forehead, closing his eyes in the process, “I have loved ya since I saw ya look at the window,” he remembers that one day of spring when he saw a white cat lightly touching a duckling— curious. Suna excitedly called his seatmate so he could see it too. “..loved ya more when I became yer human heater..” then kissed Suna’s nose, Suna laughs, “just so you know, you’re my most favorite human heater, ever.” 

Osamu gave him a smile, “and I loved ya most when I can fin’lly hold ya like this,” finding his way to link their hands once again, “and kiss ya like this..” he says as he pecks Suna’s cheeks— to his lips— Suna explodes. 

They shared one more, this time it’s Suna who initiates. 

“We need to talk about this.” Suna’s lips began to swell. It’s the first time he got to kiss this much. He had his kisses before; it mostly was the playful ones and are just for joking around, never did he tried to do this before with someone. 

“...yeah..” 

“Sleepover?” Suna asked that made them lead here, in the Suna household. After eating dinner with the whole family (his parents and Airi bombards them with questions of why Osamu is suddenly here, _there was complete malice at that_ ), and making a call at Atsumu saying Osamu will not go home, they finally have their peace and quiet place to talk, about things. 

Suna’s room is a cozy room that’s why Osamu got comfortable that easily. 

“Hey,” Osamu calls, he looks at him with endearing eyes; though it is also evident that they’re both tired, “I gotta tell ya a secret.” 

“Yeah?” Suna had his eyes closed for feeling so sleepy. 

“I’m actually the fox that visits ya every otha day.” 

Speaking of fox, the gray fox didn’t bring his friend after the first time, so he was pretty bummed about that. But giving all his attention to the gray fox is a less tiring work than when there’s another one; after all, that fox makes him remember of Osamu— wait, _what?_

Suna opens his eyes so suddenly, looks at the gray-haired guy who he shares his bed with, “what?” 

“...I won’t say it again, no.” 

Suna bore with a shocked expression, “I knew it!” his gaping face made Osamu laugh at him, “so who’s the other fox? ‘Tsumu?” 

__“Well, yeah. He wanted to check where I also go to, that’s why.”_ _

“...you’re joking, right?” Suna asked him seriously, “you’re _really_ that gray fox who comes at my room every other day at 7PM?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Nah, I won’t buy it, ‘Samu.” 

Suddenly, there was a bright blinding light in Suna’s room, where Osamu’s lying at, _ah, I might’ve made him mad_. He’s actually been thinking that it is indeed Osamu who’s the fox, Suna’s just playing around. He closed his eyes because the bright flash of light isn’t going anywhere yet and he might get his eyes blind if he kept staring. 

Until the light’s gone and Suna opens his eyes, only to see Osamu— but with fox ears; paws that looks so soft but deadly, and his fox-like nose. What’s more is his tail wagging back and forth— flustered. 

“Ah. It failed again.” Osamu speaks and Suna saw not-so-pointy fangs. He smirked, the sleepiness gone, he ruffles the spot in Osamu’s ear, “what is this, a headband?” he says. Osamu pouts but he closes his eyes in response to Suna’s pets, he could see that he truly enjoys this. 

__“You know, I missed the gray fox lately,” Suna started as he scratched Osamu’s cheeks, his tail wagging endlessly, “now that I’m sure it’s you, I’m happy.” he continued as he booped Osamu’s nose._ _

Osamu whined, his paws started transforming back to human hands before touching Suna’s arms, “don’t’ya wanna ask somethin?” 

And that’s when Suna’s interrogation started, he learned that this fox spirit Osamu and Atsumu have are inherited for generations and they might be the last descendants of it. He also learned that as time goes by the spirit inherited weakens— the twins could only transform at night and not when they’re tired. Suna knew from Osamu that Atsumu’s the fox that visits Kita, “and Atsumu told him... about a year ago.. might’ve been from when we spied at them?” 

“At the supply room?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s too long ago.” Suna replied, _so that’s what they were talking about _, he thought. There was a silence between them by then, Suna processing the information and Osamu quietly waiting for him. "Then," he asked after a while of silence, "why me?"__

____

____

"What'ya mean why you?"

"I mean, why, out of all people you would want to visit every other day, why _me?_ " Suna asked, "I'm just a transferee student― a new person, yet it's _me_ who you want to visit." he cleared out.

Osamu blinked― "then.. why not _you?_ "

That made Suna look dumbfounded. Because there was no response, Osamu continued, "I was attracted by yer smell." he shrugged, "and later on, I just found myself enjoyin' yer company and I'm gettin' invested..." Suna looked at him and they stared at each other as he speaks, "'till one day I realized that I've been comin' to yer house a lot."

The silence was the only thing heard after that; Suna was reminded that Osamu’s hands are on top of his arms when Osamu lightly rubs him, making him look up and seeing what seems like a frown, “what’s wrong?” 

He hasn’t fully transformed back to his human form yet as Suna still can see Osamu’s thick and fluffy tail, “d’ya.. not find me.. weird?” he asked with caution. 

“No, no.” Suna replies instantly, “didn’t I said that I’m happy you’re that fox all along?” cupping his face, “You're one of a kind.” he says, Osamu's hands now touching Suna's wrist, _could you feel my fast pulse?_ "I love you." 

Suna’s lips found Osamu’s once more. 

  


* * *

  


"Looking good." was Suna Rintarou's first words upon laying his eyes on Osamu who's buttoning up his school uniform polo before putting his brown suit on in the conference room where the ceremony would occur, Suna walked him home when they woke up at 4:30 so Osamu could prepare. 

"Ya always see me wearin' these clothes every single day, what makes it diff'rent t'day?" 

"Nothing, really. Because you always look good." Suna replied with a wink, earning a lightly blushing Osamu, he laughs to himself and flashes him a playful smirk. 

"Oh, _puhlease_." Atsumu speaks behind Osamu, "stop flirtin' here, _lovebirds_." that made Suna furrow his eyebrows, "don't plan on denyin' it. I already know." Atsumu shrugged, not giving time for Suna to reply, "I don't mind ya two datin', just don't hurt this guy." tapping Osamu with his arm that snaked in Osamu's shoulder, "I'll suffer." 

"'Tsumu..!" 

"You already know my word." 

"Took the both of ya long enough." Ginjima surprises Suna from behind, _I think this happened before_ , "We always knew ya two were somethin'. Turns out yer lovebirds indeed." Kosaku added, giving them congratulatory smiles. 

Suna turned red for a while and the group of chaos teased, but it soon died down as their graduation ceremony started. On the bright side (other than getting embarrassed), he's glad they accept them. 

The ceremony swiftly and smoothly finished, he met up with his family and hugged his parents and his little sister tightly, congratulating him for finally finishing high school, "moving here wasn't that bad, right, Rin?" his mom asked that he replied with a smile and a nod. He then got with the graduated peeps (to go for Osamu, of course) and the former third-years were also there, waving him greetings and congratulations, "yer late." Oomimi says. 

"Sorry, had a drama moment with my family." which they laughed off. Suna knew the former third-years knew Osamu and him are dating because of the way they look at them, though they didn't question it much further. 

As the twins bicker and banter, Suna didn't fail to notice a certain brooch in Atsumu's suit's lapel, _a tiny hand?_ Oh, it's that _particular_ brooch he saw _somewhere_ from _someone_ before. He just can't remember where he last saw it and who did he saw it from. 

Just as then he remembers that tiny hand, white, outlined with gold,

and _Kita-san_. 

_Ah_.

  


  


* * *

『 december 』

_winter, seven years later_

* * *

  
  


Amidst Suna's tired muscles and joints, it never became a barricade for him to go _home_. 

The winter season just made it a more reason for Suna to endure an hour and 25 minutes of taking a train just to get to Osaka at the speed of light. As years pass, Suna had realized that winter is _inevitable_ , just like goodbyes. And he started to not mind it anymore— until he began to like it, 

well, that is, because he gets to be _closer_ with his personal human heater. 

_Ah, I miss him_. Suna says to himself as he walks through the cold streets of Osaka, walking to the path his feet know too well, to where his heart belongs, ever since day one. He goes inside the Onigiri Miya and was welcomed with the ambiance of warmth, the lovely smell of deliciously fresh cooked onigiris enveloping him. 

With a smile on his face, _there's a lot of people today_ , he goes to the counter where his human heater giving his customers an appealing smile, Suna just falls deeper. He seats in the farthest chair on the counter, Osamu might've not noticed him yet. 

Then Osamu finally found him when he's serving the customer before him, Osamu widens his eyes and stops, he then coughs and remains his composure to serve the customer quickly. After that, Suna is Osamu’s next customer.

"Hey foxy." he looks up at Osamu who still looks surprised, "I thought— I thought ya said yer goin' home by Friday?" 

"Meeting with my human heater can't wait, it's always urgent; I am obliged to arrive two days in advance." 

Osamu gave him a tender smile; they can't be kissing right now for the working hours and his busy restaurant. Suna didn't mind to wait anyway, "what d'ya want? I'll make it for ya." 

"Thanks for asking because I'm really starving, you already know my favorite." Suna gave him the tender smile back, though a bit cautious because of his hidden excitement. 

"Comin' right up!" Suna received that appealing smile. _God, how many times will I fall in love with you?_

Suna enjoyed the three ebi mayo onigiris Osamu served him, and a whole pack of chuupet for dessert. The crowd of customers died down as the night came, Suna has his phone that’s why he never got bored and now that Osamu’s co-worker finally goes home, the two of them were left alone. Osamu told him to wait first for he’ll get something. 

Then Osamu suddenly surprises him with a hug, standing Suna catches Osamu in his arms, “I miss ya.” he sighed then proceeds to kiss the crook of Suna’s neck, making him ticklish— “‘Samu,” he giggles in between Osamu’s arms caging his waist, peppering him with little kisses in every inch of his face, “I miss you t—” gets cut off and he was already feeling Osamu’s lips. Everything happened so fast and so smooth.

The kiss lasted for a few before Osamu pulled away, with hooded eyes he pecked Suna’s nose, Suna’s winning in life— “ya taste chuupet, lychee flavor,” Osamu remarks, to which Suna replied with, “well, you shouldn’t have kissed me that suddenly.” he glared,

“love ya.” Osamu cupped his face. 

“I know.” 

They hugged, Osamu heard the erratic beating of Suna’s heart; they shared the comforting silence and warmth he could ever receive every winter. It took time for Osamu to begin a conversation, “hey, Rin.” his voice muffled because his face is shoved in Suna’s chest. 

“Yes, foxy?” Suna replies. 

Osamu looks up at him, not letting go Suna’s waist, “when ya call me that, d’ya wanna see my tail or my fox form?” 

Suna chuckled as a reply, “it depends to you, but I just like you calling foxy.” he pressed a kiss in Osamu’s forehead, “ _my_ foxy~” 

“But really, what is it?” Suna asked.

“Well..” Osamu kept his calm, “have ya... ever thought of marryin’ someone?” 

“‘Samu,” he cupped his face, “didn’t I already told you of how I’ll end up marrying someone and having a pet cat with them?” 

“Yeah, well,” Osamu breathes in— and out, “d’ya know who’ll that someone might be?” 

Suna tried, for the nth time, to hide his excitement away, but he can’t hold it in anymore. He reaches for his pocket for something, showing him the tiny red box, “well,” Suna lifts the promise of forever open; the silver ring shining, “would you let me put this ring to your finger?” 

Osamu gets teary-eyed, gives him a lovely smile, “ya know what I’ll say t’ that.” 

“What?” 

“Pardon?” 

“What will you say?” 

“Ya already know, Rin.” 

“Say it first before I put this to you.” 

Suna knew Osamu’s playing with him, but no— he can’t put the ring on if he won’t say yes; though, if it’s not in Osamu’s priorities yet, he understands. He could always wait. 

“Come again?” 

“Say it. Though I won’t really force you, ‘Samu. I can keep this ‘till you’re ready.” 

“Yes, Rin.” just as then Osamu gets a _similar box_ out of his pocket, Suna was the one who got surprised this time, “woah,” Osamu says as he looks at Suna who’s a bit teary-eyed like him, “seems like we have the same gift for each otha.” they chuckled out of too much love and happiness. 

“As for me, yer _always_ the one I would wanna marry, ever, cuz yer _my_ one of a kind.” 

Miya Osamu never gets tired of taking Suna Rintarou by surprise, not that he’s complaining. 

“Now, will ya marry me?” 

Suna’s tears escaped out of pure joy, he’s _definitely_ winning at life. Suna smiles, the softest smile only Osamu gets to see; but now it’ll be shown to lots of people soon— on their wedding, of course. 

He kissed Osamu at the lips— slow, like how he was always welcomed by _home_. 

  


“Yes.”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> wahhh !! I'm so glad I finished this!! and no this is not my first sunaosa au but this is definitely my first sunaosa english fic- and if you're still here, you've finally done it, yes! I hope you really enjoyed this heck of a fic, haha! I was baffled and the scenes just continued to flow and flow and now, it's really done! I really liked how it turned out in the end :DD  
>   
> below are the references I used that inspired me in some scenes:  
> 1 [foxes Dixie and Muttias ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLVXapC_X84)are my inspiration for osafox and atsufox (ෆ˙ᵕ˙ෆ)♡  
> 2 [the volleyball keychain for Atsumu](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g10/M00/9C/69/rBVaVl4YGbmANe2pAAE1EVOQ1qk909.jpg/5pcs-lot-volleyball-keychain-business-birthday.jpg)  
> 3 [the onigiri keychain for Osamu](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQw2M9bH3iXNOSFSTjD_6NkDsDp62nZK_M3jA&usqp=CAU)  
> 4 [atsukita's promise brooch! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41WkRiJ-LPL._AC_UL1000_.jpg)  
>   
>    
> that's all :D and I am, actually, planning on writing more sunaosa in the future so look forward to that :)) this valentines exchange made me love sunaosa more so if you wanna scream and cry with me about how they love each other, you can talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/happikoushi) or my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yeloyellow) !!  
>   
> yel out!


End file.
